A Gift left Forgotten
by Kristal
Summary: This take place after “A Missing Link.” Sydney’s life has been torn apart, but maybe a precious gift will bring all hope back to Sydney and maybe things will become clear once again. SV hopefully!
1. 1

Name~ Kristal  
  
Title~ A Gift left Forgotten  
  
Pairings~ Hopefully S/V, but V/L at least in the beginning! Maybe some others!  
  
Spoilers~ any or All episodes before "A Missing Link"  
  
Summery~ this take place after "A Missing Link." Sydney's life has been torn apart, but maybe a precious gift will bring all hope back to Sydney and maybe things will become clear once again. S/V hopefully!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing of any character on Alias. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the show. Ex. Michelle is mine.  
  
A/N~ my second Alias fic!! YAH!!! Lets see how it turns out. It's a story I came up with in my History class and I've been adding more each time we watch a movie in any class or in I get bored in my classes, which often happens. *Drifts off into thought* I wonder why??? So 5 chapters done so far!! Yah!! And I've been working on it since the Monday after the episode "A Missing Link!" My other Alias story is called True Identity!! So if you want to cheek that one out, I'd love that! I also have 2 Buffy ones, 2 Charmed, 1 LotR, 1 Hp, and 1 Neopets one! So if you want to read any of those I'd very much appreciate your reviews! And I also have quite a few poems on Fictionpress.net under the same un, so you can read those if you want too. Not that anyone will of anything; this is like talking to a brick wall, so ya know whatever floats the boat! Anyway on with thine story!  
  
* *~* *~*~* *~* *  
  
Her Body moved swiftly from the now exploding building and behind her two men followed. That ran from their very lives and the fire and dust raced towards them. Ashes floated in the air as if to block these three people to escape. Yet somehow nothing seemed to stop the trio from getting anything they desperately wanted, together they were nearly invincible.  
  
Sydney Bristow got to the black van first and was warmly greeted as the two men dived in before the flames engulfed them. The motor busted into action as the door still ajar was hastily shut. Smiling Sydney handed a disk to Simon, who beamed at this and at his agent. In the back Nicolas and Marco smiled along with her. Somehow no matter what way death tries to get to them happiness and laughter soon follow.  
  
When the four of them reached Simon's mansion they all went their different ways. The place whispered of secretes all its guests had ever spoken. The rooms were filled of information and gossip. Yet Sydney had just her rooms and wasn't entitled to search out other areas, without reason.  
  
As Sydney was making her way towards her rooms she was stopped by Simon's hand entwined with hers and as she turned a sweet yet passionate kiss greeted her. "Follow me," Simon ordered and Sydney obeyed with an enchanting smile pasted on her face.  
  
Simon led her to his office and escorted her to the couch, which they both sat peacefully together on. Sydney hated this life, yet she hated reality more. So how here, she didn't have to try to remember, and she didn't have to face the things that had come to be. Here she had nearly anything she wanted, she was loved and wanted and rich. Yet here she had to be the person she didn't remember ever being.  
  
"Now Julia, you did well today, like you always do, but I am wondering what was distracting you so?" Sydney was caught off guard, but regained her mind before she showed any weakness.  
  
"Are you trying to ask me something?"  
  
"You are smart, but you know you were distracted and of course I would like to know what was ever so important." This man sickened Sydney, yet his knowing of her life that she forgot entranced her.  
  
"Simon, you know I will not tell you for everyone is entitled to their secrets and these are mine."  
  
"Your life could be taken if your thoughts are wondering. You need to always say focused, cause one single mistake could cost you a great deal."  
  
"Isn't my life always being threatened?"  
  
"You know what I mean Julia, so please tell me what you have on you mind."  
  
"Simon, I will never tell you, but your efforts make me want to trust you with every little secret I own."  
  
Simon smiled at this, and Sydney believed in his mind he thought she was truthful, but in this business no one ever was.  
  
"Very well Julia. You may be excused." Sydney was thankful that was all Simon wanted tonight, she wanted to get away to contact Weiss and tell him to find Vaughn before someone else did.  
  
"Yes I will see you on Wednesday, at seven correct?"  
  
"Your right, my love, like always."  
  
"Goodbye then."  
  
With that Sydney Bristow got up and headed for the door. All she wanted to do was to get to Weiss, then get to Vaughn. She didn't ever want to do what she did. But the past can't be erased and forgotten without consequences, right? Cause if there were no punishments, then why the hell was she here?  
  
As Sydney was walking toward the door, the urge to grab the knife she had in her purse and thrust it into Simon's heart was beyond control. Yet she kept back that wish with the knowing that he held all the secrets to the past two years.  
  
Sydney opened the doors and started to walk out, but was stopped when Simon said the words she never expected to hear for him, let alone anyone. These words were haunting yet so exciting Sydney didn't know what to do.  
  
"Have you seen you daughter anytime recently?"  
  
* *~* *~*~* *~* *  
  
A/N~ so how did you like it?? Love it, hate it, or think it's worse than crap?? PLEASE, I'm begging you TELL ME!! Suggestions, criticism, hateful words of death and butanes, advice, applause, anything, just a simple "you write, I read" would be good!!!  
  
Oh has anyone seen "Finding Nemo?" I just saw it for my first time and it was SOOOOOOO cute!! But the begaining was sad! Boohohoho, not really, but how would you know, for all you know I'm you most hated enemy and I'm trying to make evil plots to kill you as well as the rest of the world, or I could be you English teacher, or you grandma! Isn't the computer great!  
  
I can't wait for your reviews or even a glare would be great. "Glares at computer" See that is a form of showing you read this! But how would I know you glared, if you didn't review so REVIEW!! It's an order, not really, but pretend it is! REVIEW! 


	2. 2

Name~ Kristal  
  
Title~ A Gift left Forgotten  
  
Pairings~ Hopefully S/V, but V/L at least in the beginning! Maybe some others!  
  
Spoilers~ any or All episodes before "A Missing Link"  
  
Summery~ this take place after "A Missing Link." Sydney's life has been torn apart, but maybe a precious gift will bring all hope back to Sydney and maybe things will become clear once again. S/V hopefully!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing of any character on Alias. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the show. Ex. Michelle is mine.  
  
A/N~ Hey look I haven't updated in 2 weeks! SORRY! But I plan on updating on Alias nights, and Alias wasn't on last week so it wasn't Alias night! Well I hope you like this chapter, because I don't, but I'm not the person to please her am I? You are!! I'm bored, so I'm gonna shut up and you can read on with thine story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sydney stared at Simon, but she regained her composure and simply replied, "No Simon I haven't."  
  
"Very well but I bet she misses you. You have never been gone from her this long before. She is only one, you know this."  
  
"I know Simon, but I haven't the time."  
  
"Oh Julia you love that child more than your life, why are you staying away from her?"  
  
"I miss her, but I don't want her in danger, anymore than what she is already in anyhow."  
  
"She will never have a normal life, even if you leave her. She is already in more danger than any child on this planet. You know this, so why not be there to protect your child?"  
  
"Simon you know too much, things that I want to know and things I don't"  
  
"Julia I do it for you and your child. You know I would never do any thing that would harm you or Michelle."  
  
"I know you wouldn't hurt Michelle, but I wonder about me."  
  
"You should just go to her Julia, she misses you more that you think. And ever I wish for her misery to go away."  
  
"Very well, I'll visit her, but I don't think I can today, maybe when I return on Wednesday or Thursday."  
  
"It's you choice Julia, not mine. But if it were, you'd be with her right now. Michelle should not be punished for things that she has no power over, go to her."  
  
"Why do you care so much for my daughter?"  
  
"Julia I don't understand why you ask me this. I love Michelle, she is like my daughter and I wish she were. I hate to see her in pain, because she does not deserve what you are doing to her."  
  
"I know Simon, I know."  
  
"Goodbye Julia."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Sydney walked out the open door and swiftly made her way out of Simon's mansion. It was her new hell, being her reminded her of everything that was a blank in her mind. This was a place of memories left forgotten and tonight proved that in too many ways.  
  
Not until Sydney Bristow was past the property gates did she allow herself to cry. Yet when she did the tears fell from her eyes like floods drowning her form the world. Pain and forgotten sorrows filled her with such sadness she felt like she was dieing in the shadows of eternity.  
  
'How did I have a child I knew nothing about? Who was her father? When was she born? And where in all this confusion was she? But more important with whom she was with?'  
  
Sydney walked nearly a mile before she caught sight of Weiss' van. Weiss immediately jumped out as soon as he caught sight of Sydney's frail body stumbling down the road. He ran ahead and engulfed her in a tight and comforting hug. Weiss held her and in return Sydney pressed herself against him and clung to him with all her strength and cried.  
  
"It'll be all right, Syd," Weiss whispered in Sydney's ear as her tears soaked his shirt.  
  
"Not this time Weiss," Sydney cried even harder when she said this, but continued. "I missed two years of my life, Vaughn's married, Slone's free, so is Sark, I find out I worked for the enemy, I killed Lazarey, I stabbed Vaughn, and I found out I have a daughter. No Weiss, not this time."  
  
Weiss froze when all those words caught into his brain. "You stabbed Vaughn?"  
  
Sydney still was leaned on Weiss' shoulder, but came off as soon as he asked. All she did was nod.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Some where in the middle of the darkest woods lying on the ground was Michael Vaughn. Blood circled around him.  
  
'Why me?' he asked himself as he prepared himself to die. 'Forgive me Lauren, Mom, Dad, Dixon, Weiss, but mostly forgive me Sydney.'  
  
Then he felt his heart slow and his breath swallowed. And then it all stopped. Michael Vaughn laid there, his body cold and dead.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN, DA!!!!! Whahaha!!!! So how did you like this chapter???? Are everyone who reviewed gonna review again and maybe more? Or is no one going to care about me or my writing, but then again the answer goes to the last one! I'm so mean to myself!  
  
Okay now go down and click the little purple review button and do a thing called review! I don't care if its flames, criticism, advice, suggestions, praise, or whatever, just REVIEW! A simple I 'read this' or 'Kewl', would be nice, or you can sit around on your butt and just click the back bottom in the upper corner and leave me to rot in my pities!  
  
So out of curiosity did you review because of the story or my crazy whacked up author notes???? So whatever REVIEW and thine story will be updated next Sunday!  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING on Thursday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3

Name~ Kristal  
  
Title~ A Gift left Forgotten  
  
Pairings~ Hopefully S/V, but V/L at least in the beginning! Maybe some others!  
  
Spoilers~ any or All episodes before "A Missing Link"  
  
Summery~ this take place after "A Missing Link." Sydney's life has been torn apart, but maybe a precious gift will bring all hope back to Sydney and maybe things will become clear once again. S/V hopefully!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing of any character on Alias. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the show. Ex. Michelle is mine.  
  
A/N~ OH YAH! I was called evil! And here I am to update on Sunday! I don't have to teach my Sunday school class today so it's being posted when I should be teaching my little 1st graders about God. But anyhow, Thanksgiving break and I got to update several of my stories this week! And means I updated all my stories (except my LotR one) this month, it's a good recorded for me! But anyhow I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! I did except I was the youngest and everyone picked on me, come one, they are soooo mean! But it was fun!  
  
To my 4 Reviewers! THANKYOU ALL!  
  
Star 16~ that was the best review ever, evil, yes I am!  
  
Lily~ Crack. um, maybe, you should ask my friends not me! Or maybe I'm on something else; maybe I'm like SAG and am on pop! And I like Vaughn, so why on earth would I keep him dead?!?!?! But then again I like reviews and maybe depending on how many people want him alive!  
  
OH it's SHORT! SORRY, but it just happened that way! Anywho that's all I wanted to say. On with thine story!  
  
* *~* *~*~* *~* *  
  
"What did you figure out this time?" Dixon asked Weiss and Sydney while the others listened carefully.  
  
Weiss looked at Sydney and saw nothing that reflected fear of what would happen if he were to tell what he as well as she found out on this mission. But Eric Weiss knew that deep down in Sydney's soul was a cowardly fear overwhelming her insides. And even to help his best friend, his other one was here with him and he loved her too much to tell what discoveries were made on their trip.  
  
"Nothing new," Weiss answered, receiving a small stare of shook from Sydney. The others just looked with disappointment.  
  
"Sydney?" Dixon asked for a different answer.  
  
For a second Sydney Bristow wanted to tell them everything. In her mind a wall was tumbling and all her power was falling with it. She wanted to know about her past two years, she NEEDED to know about her past two years, and what if this was the only way? But she knew if she wanted to ever have a chance of finding her daughter she would have to have all her strength, and a sane mind.  
  
"We think we know where Vaughn is," Sydney replied. Weiss looked at her in utter shock but recovered quickly.  
  
"Yes I nearly forgot."  
  
Lauren looked reviled as ever and seemed almost like she was going to jump with joy, but she remained neutral. Sydney caught a glance from Lauren and hate was filled in both of their eyes. Sydney despised Lauren, but yet she hated herself more than that.  
  
"Good you and team with go and retrieve him once you find out his exact location. Are we clear?" Dixon spoke with such authority. Nods followed his statement and he smiled. "Then you are all dismissed."  
  
At this all six of them walked out of the conference room and went their separate ways; except Jack who followed Sydney to a corner. Sydney didn't at one moment looked shocked by her father's presence.  
  
"What did you find out when you were there?" Jack asked his daughter calmly.  
  
"You already know, nothing important."  
  
"Sydney, you are my daughter and you should know by now that I can tell when you are trying to hid something. So don't try to hide it from me."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sydney replied angrily to her father.  
  
"Yes you do, now tell me." Jack pulled her into a deserted hallway. "Now please, what is going on?"  
  
"Not here, at my home tonight. I will tell you. Be there at 7:00 tonight and you will get your answer. Sydney told Jack and swiftly made her way out of the Ops Center.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lauren walked out of the conference room and made her way to her desk. She hated Sydney, every about her she hated. She wanted her gone, dead, anything to get her away from her and HER husband. Sydney Bristow should go back to the dead.  
  
Lauren Reed turned on her computer and opened her most private file. The one she savored popped onto the screen. She smiled ever so much as she read a new e-mail she received from on of her colleges.  
  
Lauren wrote more into the file, and then she grinned in complete happiness. She clicked the save button and she closed the file that read the name 'Sydney Bristow.'  
  
* *~* *~*~* *~* *  
  
Author's NOTE! I love these things! Who votes I'm a little insane? Well I vote that! But REVIEW please, PLEASE! I LOVE reviews, any kind, evil, nice, friendly, um okay, suggestions, flamerz, votes, and any kind, I've said it before send in a 'I read this' or a '*glares at Kristal!*' See I'm open to anything! By the way SOOOOO SORRY for the SHORT chapter!  
  
Okay *POLL* what is everyone's favorite musical?? I'm listening to burned songs of Chicago, Moulon Rouge, and the Newsies! I'm in a musical mood and I want to go out a watch one. So what is everyone's favorite musical (play or movie)!  
  
Whatever, till next Sunday we part! REVIEW! 


	4. 4

Name~ Kristal  
  
Title~ A Gift left Forgotten  
  
Pairings~ Hopefully S/V, but V/L at least in the beginning! Maybe some others!  
  
Spoilers~ any or All episodes before "A Missing Link"  
  
Summery~ this take place after "A Missing Link." Sydney's life has been torn apart, but maybe a precious gift will bring all hope back to Sydney and maybe things will become clear once again. S/V hopefully!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing of any character on Alias. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the show. Ex. Michelle is mine.  
  
A/N~ No one reviewed my last chapter. I'm such a horrible writer! Oh well Kristal you have some people who like your writing on other stories! Yes other people like my other stories just no this one. This on sux, yes Kristal it sux!  
  
* *~* *~*~* *~* *  
  
After Jack Bristow left that night Sydney only wanted to run and find her daughter. But she didn't know what to expect when she found her child. She knew that the child knew her, for Simon told her that she had never been gone so long from the child before. But also whom was the girl staying with?  
  
But the question that haunted her still remained unanswered. Who was her daughter's father? The question seemed to be obvious but to her, it could be anyone depending on her child's exact age. All she knew was it was at least one, but that could have given her several mouths to meet someone, or other wise the child would be Vaughn's. Sydney didn't know what was worse.  
  
--  
  
Lauren was tired when she reached her house. Her car pulled into the garage next to her husband's SUV. Seeing her husband's car brought fresh tears to her eyes.  
  
She wiped a tear away from her cheek as she headed into her home. The house was quiet and empty and seemed so deserted. It had been this way since her husband had gone missing. And Lauren only blamed one person and that was Sydney Bristow.  
  
Lauren Reed hated Sydney; she was the reason Michael was missing, the reason for everything that had gone wrong in the past few weeks. But Lauren only hated Sydney for making her husband go on that mission and disappearing. But also there was another reason, Michael Vaughn still loved Sydney Bristow, and she knew it.  
  
But yet again, it was Sydney who was the reason for their meeting. Well get technical and it would be her mother, but Michael and the others knew Irina Derevko through Sydney and Jack Bristow.  
  
As she opened the door to her bedroom Lauren slipped into her researching. But as new information was popping up and phone ring made all the difference. Lauren answered it lazily.  
  
"Hello?" Lauren asked.  
  
"We found the whereabouts of your husband Michael Vaughn!" It took Lauren a minute to register what the man on the other line was talking about. But when the sentence Dixon had said reached her brain, she screamed in joy.  
  
"Where?" Lauren ordered into the phone with such excitement, yet also a tincture of worry.  
  
"His body was found by a farmed and was brought to a hospital." Dixon told Michael Vaughn's desperate wife.  
  
Lauren breathed deeply into the phone and all the blood seemed to disappear from her body. She started shaking and her heart completely left her. All the hope and faith that she had had was flowing from her.  
  
'No, no, this can't be happening. Michael is alive, he's alive, is just visiting his mother in France, or he's a Eric's, yes he's at Eric's house. I'll go to sleep and he'll be holding me when I wake up tomorrow morning. He's safe and he's here in LA. Please.'  
  
Lauren went over and over in her mind that Michael was alive and safe. But she knew the truth, and all she wanted was to die. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she quivered and shook.  
  
"Hello?" Dixon asked into the phone. He knew how hard it was, and all he wanted was the best for Lauren Reed right now. "Please Lauren, please answer me."  
  
"His body?"  
  
* *~* *~*~* *~* *  
  
A/N: Sorry for the VERY, emphasize very, short chapter. But since no one reads this, no one will care. I guess I'm just talking to my self. You're not talking to yourself Kristal; no I guess I'm not. I updated 5 different stories today so this is you Christmas present everyone! I still have my Hp, LotR, and Charmed fics to work on. But I got both Alias ones, both Buffy ones, and my X-man one! So go me!  
  
Laterz, and PLEASE, please.. Review! 


	5. 5

It was bright. The light exploded into his mind. Warmth and brightness involved him. He felt happy and loved and in a matter of seconds it was gone. The heavens just refused him as he drifted back down onto earth, a hell itself.

Vaughn didn't know what was happening. From one moment to the next emotions tricked his mind. At first he thought he was dead, but at after realization he took in his settings. He was alive, that was the only thing he knew. He was alive.

Vaughn tried to move, but he failed. He couldn't breath, yet something did for him. His eyes were blind, but they were not in darkness. Words would not come, and he felt dead to world. But with out his sight, and with out his mouth, he could still hear and that's when his thoughts entered chaos.

"I thought Julia had killed that man," A voice came quietly through the room. Vaughn perked to listen for more anticipated to hear him again. But it was not his voice that followed that remark.

A soft, tiny voice thundered into his ears instead. "Momma 'illed dat man?" Michael Vaughn gagged upon the first word. He thought it was a trick of his unconsciousness, but he was wrong.

"No, my love, why would he be here if he were dead," That was when Vaughn recognized the voice whom had first spoke, Simon.

"Why would Momma hu't him?" The little girl questioned.

Simon spoke with complete sincerity when he told her why. "They were playing a game, Michelle. You know the ones Antonio and you play. But they were playing much faster and harsher. And Momma won, but that man got hurt."

The little girl Michelle smiled. Then suddenly she bounced into the room before Simon could stop her. Shyly the child crawled up onto the bed and looked down on her mother's victim. Simon stood by the door and watched with a small smile formed on his lips.

Michael Vaughn knew she was there. He felt her crawl upon his left leg, and sit there as her small eyes drilled into him. He could not see her, but he knew that this young girl was in fact Sydney Bristow's child.

"Hi!" Michelle said to the man. After several seconds and a failed response, She spoke again to him. "You wost? I wost too, but I didn't go to the ho'pital. But then I won af'er!"

Vaughn inwardly smiled and wished to reach out and hold the toddler. If only she was his, after that though Vaughn only wished he could take it back. Sydney and him weren't meant for each other. He was with Lauren, she was going to have his children, not Sydney, she was going to marry someone and live in a white house with a picket fence and 2.5 kids. That someone would be the luckiest man in the world, and if things were different, he wished it were he.

"Bah-bye." Michelle whispered to the man before slowly getting down from the hospital bed and walking to Simon, who had watched from the side. She took his hand in hers and with one last glance at the man, the two walked out of the hospital together.

Four minutes and thirty-two seconds later Vaughn burst up in bed with sudden energy and knowledge. If it had been just several minutes earlier he could have seen the bright green eyes looking back at him. But he was too late and what he swore had happened, could have possibly been a dream.

--

Weiss and three other agents entered the hospital to extract Michael Vaughn. Passing them was an apparent father and his daughter. As they entered the room Vaughn looked at them with expectance and then grinned as Weiss laughed at the situation. The three young trainees questionably looked at the duo.

Within seconds the four of the CIA agents were loaded into the van and chatting about the nest day. Agent Rogers, a 23 year old told of her up coming exams at school. Weiss pitted her and then told of his own horror stories with tests. Agent Tate and Poliare joked of the ways to cheat and get out of them. Vaughn just listened to the carefree tones and laughter of his coworkers and friend.

"So Mike, I thought she didn't slit your throat, why the silence?" Weiss asked his friend as the others quieted to listen.

Vaughn breathed in and spoke regularly and emotionless. "I'm thinking; that's all. You don't walk away from a near death moment and not think."

"What do you mean? We do it all the time!" Weiss countered with a smile telling Vaughn to continue. When he didn't and the other three went into their own conversation, Weiss knew instantly what his friend's thoughts were centered around. "She didn't want to, you know"

"I know. But it's not that."

"Care to share?"

"Nope!"

"But we're like best buds here!"

"Point being..."

"We tell each other **everything**."

"Speaking for yourself?"

"Of course not, but come on, it's Syd!"

"Not telling!"

"Come on my man, who would I tell?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Yah, I'm a funny man, laugh!"

"Sorry, still not telling!"

"I won't tell anyone, scout's honor!"

"Funny, but no."

"Fine be that way."

"What, are you 12?"

"Close enough!"

--

A/n: I didn't kill Vaughn, and I updated, so YAH on me! I would've written more, but swimming starts tomorrow and I also work after that, long and very tireding day! Plus after bowling last night/this morning then having pie I'm REALLY in need of sleep! But I updated so I deserve a review, a nice pretty review! Please and thank you!


	6. 5

Sydney walked back and forth through her apartment nervously. She waited for a phone call, a simply phone call, but waiting for Simon to call was killing her with anticipation. She was to see him on Wednesday, along with him, would be her daughter. Wednesday seemed so far away, so distant, and yet it was Monday. Just two days away. 'Only two days, I can make it. So calm down, Syd, calm down.'

A ring echoed through the silent room. She took a deep breath before reaching out and grasping onto her cell phone. She clicked the on button and listened for a second, before greeting her caller. "Hello?" Sydney asked through the phone, erasing all her emotion before doing so.

The caller delayed for 2 minutes and Sydney was on the urge of hanging up. But Sydney was too eager to plan her contact for Wednesday. Another voice, though came onto the phone, one Sydney never expected to hear.

"Joey's pizza."

Sydney instantly became flustered. She had expected Simon to be calling, Simon, not some number calling for a pizza joint. But suddenly, Sydney remembered those words, those being spoken to her many times in the past. And she realized exactly who was on the phone instead.

"Vaughn!" She screamed into the phone. Joy shot through her veins and a smiled cracked onto her face. Then nervousness took over a second after. "Oh my God, Vaughn, I am so sorry, God I am so sorry."

The voice on the other line said nothing. But then the voice seemed saddened, before it hung up. "I think I have the wrong number." A dial tone met her ears before Sydney hung up herself.

Sydney grabbed her jacket and keys before racing out her door. She drove instantly to somewhere she had not been to for such a long time. Her car stopped in front of an old warehouse.

--

"Momma, whae?" A small English girl asked the man holding her in his lap.

"Michelle, Momma is coming on Wednesday, alright?" Simon looked down on the little girl, whom he loved more than life itself. He only hoped, what he said to the child was true. He was afraid that Julia would not come. She loved her child, if possible more than himself, but somehow, Simon wondered, if Julia had completely lost herself. And in the process lost everything that once mattered, including, her own daughter.

"O-tay!" Michelle smiled and crawled up Simon's chest and laid a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "May me haf stowy now?"

Simon smiled and lifted the girl up high in the air. "You may little angel." She giggled as he spun her around before taking her into her light pink room. He placed her on the pink lace sheet on top her canopy bed and kneed in front of her. "Do you have a certain book you want me to read?"

Michelle placed her placed her chubby hand under her chin. Simon watched as the young girl mimicked a thinking posture. He smiled as Michelle frowned as she thought. "Nope, tewl me stowy!" Simon nodded his head and Michelle grinned as she stood and jumped on her bed.

Simon scoped her up and placed her on the ground. "Pajamas on first!" Michelle stuck her tongue out at him before stumbling off towards her closet. Simon followed and opened the door. The two walked in and Michelle seceded to wear a pink footie. After a failed attempt of dressing herself she allowed Simon to help her.

"Weady?" She jumped into her overly large bed and got under her cloudy pink blanket. "Wait, whae Co-oh?" Simon handed Michelle her stuffed bear and Michelle nuzzled her head into its soft fur. "Weady!"

"Yep, so what story did you have in mind?" Simon asked the child. While she laid in deep thought, Simon sat next her form.

A smiled appeared on her cherubic face. "Da one of Mamma and her angel."

A/N: Oh well, I didn't update for a long time. I'm sorry. But one little thing was that the last time I did update this story was the last time there was an update of Malli's Phoenix Child (8-15). I'm still sad, because apparently, she died. A lot of people died in the 3 weeks of each other.

Oh well, like it, love it, hate it, loathe it? Please, PLEASE review. Suggestions, criticisms (helpful ones), praise, corrections, etcetera, etcetera.

Laterz

Marry Christmas


End file.
